1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding chuck for machine tools or the like and more particularly relates to a universal type of multiple jaw holding chuck comprising a housing and a plurality of shafts rotatably received in said housing, one end of each shaft projecting from the housing and carrying a workpiece engaging jaw thereon, said shafts adapted to be quickly and easily replaced and/or repositioned allowing the chuck to be quickly and easily adapted to releasably grip various types of workpieces on either the interior or exterior surfaces of such workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple jaw holding chucks comprising a plurality of jaws which are radially inwardly or outwardly movable relative to a reference line or axis to position and hold a workpiece at spaced locations on the workpiece interior diameter or exterior periphery are well known in the prior art. However, adjustment of the known prior art devices for purposes of modifying the holding chuck for releasaby engaging either the exterior or interior surface of a workpiece is time consuming and difficult or not possible.